


Hinata Hajime, SHSL Podium Fucker

by okoumi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Too Tired For This Shit, i fucking guess, v?oice kink???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoumi/pseuds/okoumi
Summary: pretty self explanatory i think
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Trial Podium
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Hinata Hajime, SHSL Podium Fucker

i’m sorry, but there’s no way i can forgive you.  
I just can’t forgive this crime at all. 

malice echoes off of the courtrooms walls, Komaeda’s words caressing his ears and sending a pang of warmth straight towards Hajime’s navel. a thin sheen of sweat begins decorating his forehead, hoping nobody else notices his budding arousal. 

he’s tuned out the rest of the class at this point, unfocused eyes trying to look everywhere but Komaeda’s direction; his sinful voice seeping through the cracks of his dazed state. 

hmm, i see... you guys are kind...  
well, if that’s the choice everyone makes, then the only thing i can do is back off, i guess...  
but is that really okay? is that everyone’s hope?

something about that word causes his final string of self control to snap, it’s thread snapping apart as if they were cut with scissors. Hinatas’ face heats up at the thoughts coursing through his stupidly horny fogged brain; approaching closer to the podium, trembling hands holding onto the base with a near vice grip. he hisses out a deep breath and finally makes eye contact with Komaeda. 

he’s giving him a look. a slight smirk pulling at the side of his lips like he knows. knows exactly what Hinatas’ thinking of doing, right here. Komaeda gives him a quick up and down, gaze fixating on the now noticeable tightness in his skinny-jeans. Hajime swears he saw him lick his lips. 

Hinata can barely take it anymore, he’s so hard it hurts. but he’s surrounded by his classmates, his friends, ones who have come to trust him over these few weeks... he’s torn. but the thought of getting off right here, right now is overtaking his cloudy brain and his eyes darken even further. he’s practically sweating bullets right now, grasp even tighter on the podiums’ wood to the point where it threatens to break under his horny grip. 

the look Komaeda is giving him changes a bit, less cocky and more... encouraging. A shiver wracks Hajimes body. he swears he can almost hear it. a sly, ‘go on, hinata-kun... rut against the podium like the filthy dog you are...’ the fabricated degradation causes a soft moan to slip from his lips, causing his body to go rigid (in more ways then one). he locks eyes for a split second with Komaeda again, noticing a faint blush dusting his cheeks while drawing attention away from Hajimes.. predicament.. whilst their classmates hash it out. 

He presses himself even closer to the podium, being as subtle about it as he possibly can in his clumsy state. Hajimes hips move at their own accord after being graced with a single twinge of relief, rocking against the podium and hissing at the syrupy heat building inside of him already. one specific grind tears a sharp whine from his throat, his cheeks blazing when he feels Komaedas eyes flit over to him. he grinds against the podium in earnest, eventually unbuckling his belt and freeing his wet cock; far too gone to care if any of his classmates see. He rubs himself against the poor podium, slickened with his shameful fluids and tilts his head back slightly, still keeping one eye on Komaeda. 

The heat within is smoldering it this point, his body exhilarated as Hinata fulfills the exhibitionist fantasy he didn’t even know he had. bucking his hips against the podium with a renewed vigor, the horribly wrong and wet actions eliciting loud and positively shameful noises from his throat while he nears his end. 

This is it, Hajime thinks. Im forever going to be known as the SHSL podium-fucker. 

Just a few more stuttering hip movements and hes there, splashing dirty white all over the already filthy podium. He rides out his orgasm, moaning out Komaedas name while the last few spasms jolt his spent body. 

It takes a little bit before he finally comes down from that delightfully awful high, coming to his senses and tucking himself back in his pants. Everyones eyes are on him, eating up the sight of Hinata Hajime bent over the podium with saliva stretching from his top to bottom lip; a deep blush accentuating his shameful face. He feels another shiver zip down his spine. 

Then it all goes black. 

When he wakes up its to a soft, breathy voice and an all-encompassing heat against the strain in his boxers; pulling a groan from deep inside his chest. “hehe.. what were you dreaming of, Hajime-kun?” Hajime doesnt answer, and instead presses closer to his lover, grinding against his ass to take the edge off. “you could have just woken me up...” Komaeda grinds back against Hinata deliberately, “you know id do anything for you, darling...” 

Hinata whines into Komaedas neck, already close with just a few movements, “thats right... use me for your pleasure... what a good boy...” Komaeda purrs out the words, pressing even harder against the other. 

That was it for Hinata. He bites harshly into his lovers neck to silence himself as he comes, sultry moan tumbling from the whitettes lips at the sharp feeling. Hinata sucks delicately on the mark as he feels Komaedas repeated shoulder movements quickening, the other nearing his end as well. He gasps out his lovers name, heat sizzling in his gut. Hajime presses kisses to the column of Nagitos throat as he comes as well, his moan breathless, too tired for anything fancier. 

They’re definitely going to need to shower soon.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry  
> demand answers as to why i wrote this on discord. please. im begging you. wrenne#2511


End file.
